Je demande pardon à Dieu
by Itaori
Summary: Alors moi c'est Takao Kazunari! J'ai 7 ans et j'ai perdu mes parents, alors je me retrouve dans un orphelinat. Mais bon, j'ai rencontré Shin, alors il est devenu mon meilleur ami ! Petit et innocent, c'est cependant lors de cette période que les accidents sont à éviter. Tragiques et imprévus, ils vont tout-de-même arriver, et bouleverser la vie autrefois tranquille de notre Takao.
1. Introduction

_**Hey! Fic sur KNB, sur Ta-ka-o! Mon chouchou~! ^^**_

 _ **POV Takao (différents âges)**_

 _ **Côté couples, je laisse champs libre! Meilleurs amis où amants? À vous de décider!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages de KNB ne sont pas à moi**_

 _ **Warning: Cette fic se passe sur plusieurs moments de la vie de Takao, respectivement au moins un par chapitre dans cet ordre: Primaire, collège, lycée.**_

 _ **Et je tiens à dire que "Yuka" n'est pas un vrai personnage du manga, mais en réalité je ne voulais pas laisser cette femme de l'orphelinat sans prénom.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

INTRODUCTION

Uuuh-uuh…

 _Pourquoi tu pleures?_

Maman… Maman et papa…

 _Tu es tout seul…?_

Ils sont partis… Ils sont plus là… Je suis tout seul…

 _Je peux rester avec toi, si tu veux._

C'est… C'est vrai…?

 _Oui, c'est une promesse. On sera toujours ensemble._

Sniff! M… Merci…

 _Donne-moi ta main, je vais te la réchauffer. Viens chez moi si tu veux._

Hm… D'accord.

 _Où sont tes parents, s'ils sont partis?_

Ils sont montés au ciel…

 _Oh…_

Tu crois qu'ils sont heureux là-bas…?

 _Bien sûr que oui. Ils te regardent d'en haut, et te sourient._

Tu penses?!

 _J'en suis sûr._

… Et comment tu t'appelles?

 _Midorima Shintaro, appelle-moi Shin._

D'accord… Shin!

 _Et toi…?_

… Takao… Takao Kazunari.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1: PREMIÈRE PHASE

Midorima Shintaro. C'était le nom de mon seul et unique ami. C'était le nom de la seule personne avec qui je passais mes journées entières, depuis que papa et maman étaient montés au ciel.

Il avait mon âge: 7 ans. Et il était plus grand que moi.

Il avait de beaux cheveux verts-émeraudes, coiffé de sorte à ce qu'une grande mèche tombe sur son oeil droit, terminant derrière son oreille. Il portait des lunettes rectangles et noirs, d'un verre si transparent qu'il me permettait de voir ses yeux de même couleur que ses cheveux, voire un peu plus foncés. Ceux-ci étaient bordés par des immenses cils noirs et fins.

Sa peau était très clair, presque blanche. Ses joues étaient démarquées par deux ronds roses presque imperceptibles. Moi, je pouvais très bien les voir.

Tous les deux on est dans la même école primaire. Et c'est seulement avec lui que je veux jouer et manger. J'ai peur des autres.

En ce moment, je vis dans un orphelinat, non-loin de chez lui. Il a le droit de venir parfois, mais il ne reste jamais longtemps avec moi. De mon côté, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller chez lui.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de l'école. Et il m'a promis de m'acheter une barbe-à-papa, moi qui ai toujours voulu y goûter mais qui n'ai jamais pu.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIN !"

Shin m'attendait à l'entrée, accompagné de sa maman. Moi, j'étais au milieu du groupe d'enfant gardé par Yuka, une femme de l'orphelinat. Enfin, "groupe", on était seulement 4 à être dans cette école-là. Les autres orphelins étaient éparpillés dans les trois autres écoles, donc ils étaient restés à l'orphelinat. Me voyant, Shin me montra du doigt en tirant le manteau de sa maman.

"Euuh… Je peux y aller? Y'a Shin là-bas!

-Vas-y. Mais dès que je vous appelle, tu reviens immédiatement!

-Oui!"

Partant du groupe, je courus vers Shin pour arriver contre lui. Je courus si vite qu'il tomba sous mon poids.

"Kazu!

-Oups! Désolé…

-Tu peux nous laisser maman, on va juste là-bas et on revient.

-Très bien, je te fais confiance Shintaro."

La maman de Shin lui caressa la tête avant de partir s'asseoir avec d'autres mamans.

"Oooh… Dis, elle est vraiment très belle ta maman!

-Tu trouves?"

Oui, sa maman était super jolie. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs ondulés lâchés dans son dos, des yeux noirs brillants d'amour accompagnés de cils longs et fins, et une belle bouche rouge et fine, souriante.

La famille de Shin avait l'air quand même riche, vu les vêtements magnifiques de sa maman.

"C'est pas juste…

-Mais je suis sûr que ta maman aussi était très belle!

-Comment tu peux dire ça sans l'avoir vue?!

-Parce que toi tu es très beau.

-Ah… Tu as raison!"

C'est vrai, je suis le garçon le plus beau de la classe après tout! Toutes les filles viennent me voir, même si je refuse de jouer avec elles… Enfin, je ne vais pas me la vanter auprès de Shin, lui c'est celui qui a les meilleures appréciations de la maîtresse… C'est vrai, il est HYER fort, je sais pas comment il fait! Moi je ne retiens jamais combien ça fait 2+2…

"… Merci."

J'ai souri à Shin, montrant toutes mes dents fraîchement lavées au dentifrice à la fraise. Ce dernier sourit à son tour, et c'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire!

"Tu as souri, Shin!

-Hein? Non, tu as dû rêver…

-Si, tu as souri!"

Les joues de Shin devinrent rouges, encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Sans rien rajouter, il m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna vers le stand de barbe-à-papa. Il en acheta une seule pour nous deux. Je veux dire, moi je ne finis pas un truc gros comme ça! Surtout que Shin est quelqu'un qui mange très peu…

"À toi l'honneur.

-C'est vrai?! Je peux?!

-Mais oui, vas-y."

J'ai arraché un petit bout du nuage rose avec mes dents avant de l'avaler. C'est extrêmement bizarre, parce qu'en quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus rien sur ma langue! Seulement du sucre, et ça c'est super bon!

"Alors?

-Franchement j'adooore! Merci Shin!"

Ma maman, elle m'a toujours dit de faire un bisou sur la joue des gens pour leur dire merci. Alors j'ai fait un bisou sur la joue de Shin.

"AAH! Kazuuuu!"

J'ai reculé, pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas, avant de constater que Shin était en train de s'essuyer la joue avec sa manche.

"C'est collant!"

Je me suis retenu de rire, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester de marbre devant ça. Pour la première fois, j'ai ri, mais vraiment ri en me roulant sur le sol.

"Kazu! C'est pas drôle!

-Tu verrais ta tête! Je…

-Takao, on y va!

-Oh…"

J'ai baissé les yeux avant de me relever. Shin fit de même et me donna la barbe-à-papa.

"Garde-la pour toi. C'est cadeau.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, c'est un cadeau, et tu n'as pas le droit de le refuser.

-… Merci."

J'ai souri en prenant ce que Shin me tendait, avant de partir en courant. J'ai rejoint le groupe, et avant de partir, je me suis retourné pour lui faire au revoir de la main. Il rejoignit sa maman, et moi je suis rentré.

"Dis, est-ce que Shin pourra venir mercredi?!

-Pourquoi ça?

-C'est le 7 juillet! C'est son anniversaire…

-Si tu veux, je m'arrangerai.

-Merci!"

J'ai souri de toutes mes dents, tenant la main de Yuka.

Soudainement, je sentis une grande chaleur sur mon visage, arrivant d'une source de lumière vive, sur ma droite.

Des cris retentirent, aigus. Il y avait celui de Yuka, et celui des trois enfants à mes alentours.

Le nuage rose, seul source de douceur dans ce paysage, glissa de ma main devenus moite de part la peur qui commençait à me ronger, avant de toucher le bitume.

Yuka tomba à genoux et prononça une multitude de prénoms dont je n'entendais pas la composition. Aucun son n'atteignit mes oreilles, seul mes yeux durent deviner les sons sortant des bouches des enfants et des personnes aux alentours.

Je n'entendais rien, j'observais: les couleurs orange-crépitant et rouge-braise dominait la scène et le paysage.

Seul, sentant l'immense chaleur sur mon visage et la peur inconnue qui montait en moi, mes larmes coulèrent pour la seconde fois de ma vie, sans vraiment de raison apparente.

J'avais peur parce que… Je voyais les trois autres enfants et Yuka pleurer et hurler, mais je n'entendais rien. Rien, pas un seul cri, pas une seul voix, pas un seul crépitement des flammes.

"...!"

J'ai regardé avec de grands yeux ronds Yuka: je n'entendais pas un mot de ce qu'elle me disait. Est-ce qu'elle voulait que je revienne près d'elle? Est-ce qu'elle criait mon nom? Est-ce qu'elle m'adressait la parole au moins…?

"...!"

Elle tendit sa main vers moi, tout en tenant les autres enfants entourés contre elle. Que devais-je faire?

J'ai…

J'ai peur, maman…

J'ai peur, Shin…

J'ai peur, je suis isolé dans mes pensées, la seule chose que je suis capable d'entendre…

 _Ferme les yeux._

 _Le sentiment de la chaleur sur tes joues: le touché fonctionne._

 _Prononce un prénom._

"Shin…"

 _La parole fonctionne._

 _L'orphelinat en feu: la vue fonctionne._

 _L'odeur du bois brûlé: l'odorat fonctionne._

 _Le cri des autres: … Eh, je n'entends rien!_

 _L'ouïe ne fonctionne pas!_

J'ai peur, que quelqu'un m'aide! Je suis seul en face de cette horreur, sans bruits, seul… Seul le cri des âmes montant rejoindre papa et maman résonnent dans ma tête… Et je ne veux pas les entendre! Moi je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça! Je n'ai jamais voulu une chose pareille! Je le promets, je le jure même! Sur la tête de Yuka, l'être que je chérie!

 _… Attends, quoi?_

Je me suis retourné brusquement, regardant Yuka. Et rien d'autre à part un liquide rouge-vermeil, coulant le long de sa nuque.

Elle était seule, au milieu de bitume. Les autres enfants n'étaient plus là, probablement partis.

Ses yeux me regardaient, et sa bouche était ouverte, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose. Son crâne est rouge, transpercé par un trou noir entouré de ce même rouge-vermeil.

Je crois bien avoir déjà vu ce rouge-là. Oui, c'était du sang, je crois.

Je suis tombé à genoux, observant la scène dans le plus grand des silence, autant en tant que paroles qu'en tant qu'ententes. Mes yeux se tournent vers le ciel, et mes mains moites se joignent, en tremblant.

 _Je demande pardon à Dieu._

 ** _Voili voilou, second chapitre en cours d'écriture!_**


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2: SECONDE PHASE

Alors moi, Takao Kazunari, 14 ans, au collège… J'sais plus le nom, c'est pas très important. Orphelin, beau et pas intelligent.

Ah! Et aussi: je suis sourd. Depuis mes 7 ans. M'enfin, je m'y suis habitué. J'ai dû en baver, des heures de cours sur le langage des signes, et des heures de cours, sur la ré-éducation.

Après "l'incident", j'ai dû changer d'orphelinat et de ville par la même occasion. Résultat, au revoir ancienne école primaire, ancien amis, et surtout au revoir Shin. J'aimerais tellement voir ce qu'il est devenu maintenant: quelqu'un d'hyper doux et intelligent, sûrement gentil avec tout le monde…

"…!"

Et ça m'énerve! Y'a toujours UN CON pour oublier que je l'entends pas! Pff… N'empêche ça me fait bien marrer de le faire mariner pendant trois ans le temps qu'il comprenne…

"…! …!"

Et comme d'habitude, ils prennent tous quatre mois à sortirent une feuille et un stylo pour écrire leur parole! Ah purée, qu'ai-je fait au dieu pour ça… Ahah~, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi? Petit, je pensais que Dieu pouvait me sauver de tout ça, car je pensais être la cause de l'incendie et de la balle dans la tête de Yuka. Mais aujourd'hui, je m'en fous, de Dieu.

De toute façon, je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici, car je suis désormais assez grand pour retourner vivre chez mes parents. Enfin, pour retourner vivre dans la maison de mes parents seul mais, EVIDEMMENT, je suis obligé d'attendre de recouvrer l'ouïe! Ça me fait chier, mais vraiment chier…

M'enfin! Noyons mon chagrin dans les bonnes nouvelles: je me suis inscrit au club de basket du collège! Je sais, bien sûr que je n'entends rien, mais grâce à ce problème, j'ai amélioré mes capacités à la vue: j'ai débloqué un nouvel atout, l'oeil de faucon.

Je ne vous cache pas que ça m'aide, énormément.

 _"Notre match demain sera contre Teiko! La génération miracle! Tu es libre au moins?"_

Teiko?! Mais c'est génial ça! LA génération miracle! Celle que j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer, parfait!

J'ai hoché grandement la tête le grand sourire aux lèvres pour acquiescer ma présence demain. L'élève me sourit de toutes ses dents et partit.

La génération miracle, je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé de trop près. La seule chose que je sais sur eux, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais connu la moindre défaite et que c'est la meilleure équipe collégienne du Japon. Après, je ne connais aucun de leurs membres.

Enfin, bref, les cours se terminèrent, et je suis parti m'entraîner, pour une ou deux heures avec mon équipe.

Je ne vais pas dire que c'est "facile" avec mes yeux de faucon, car je n'entends pas lorsque le coach me demande un changement par exemple. Je n'entends pas lorsque le meneur nous préviens d'une combinaison… Voici pourquoi je dois être plus qu'attentif en match.

Après l'entrainement, et ben je suis rentré chez moi. Enfin, "chez moi"… L'orphelinat du coin quoi. Et ce qui me saoule là-bas, c'est qu'à part celui qui a 16 ans, je suis le plus grand! Tous les autres on moins de 11 ans!

Et oui! Ils ont tous été choisis depuis longtemps par une famille d'accueil, ou alors sont assez grands et en bonne santé pour vivre seul! Moi, aucune famille ne veut de moi, tout ça parce que je suis sourd. De toute façon, les deux seules qui se sont intéressées à moi, je leur avais dit non.

Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié des gens, et encore moins de faux parents. Je n'ai qu'une seule paire de parents, et même s'ils sont morts, il n'y a plus de place pour personne d'autre dans mon coeur. C'est pour ça que j'ai immédiatement refusé d'être adopté par un oncle, une tante, ou un cousin. Je n'aurais pas été libre, et ça aurait été… Juste trop bizarre.

Je me suis affalé sur mon lit, fait de bois et d'un fin matelas, recouvert d'une couverture chaude et douce, blanche, sentant bon la lessive. Mon oreiller était de la même couleur, et sentait la même odeur. C'était grâce à ça que je pouvais faire des rêves merveilleux dans lesquels j'entendais de nouveau…

Parfois même j'y retrouvais Shin. Il courait autour de moi avant de me tendre la main ; je l'attrapais, et il m'entrainait loin des cris, vers un immense nuage rose sucré, sur lequel on s'allongeait tous les deux paisiblement. Mais bon, tout ça, c'était juste des rêves de gamins.

On frappa à ma porte. Je me suis relevé, voyant une femme de l'orphelinat formé des signes avec ses mains. Si je m'en souviens bien, en langage des signes, ça veut dire "à table".

Je descendis donc de mon lit en soupirant, avant de rejoindre les autres pour dîner.

Ici, je connais seulement une personne d'assez près, sachant qu'elle sait parler le langage des signes. Il est le plus grand, 16 ans, et répond au nom de Kasamatsu Yukio. Il est dans le lycée Kaijo, à seulement deux-trois kilomètres de mon collège, en seconde. Il fait parti d'un club de basket lui aussi, et c'est mon colocataire de chambre.

 _Tu t'es bien amusé à ton entrainement?_

 _Oui et toi?_

 _Tranquille. Les terminale sont durs avec nous._

 _Moi je suis encore au collège, je verrai tout ça dans deux ans._

 _Oui, profite._

 _Merci._

J'aime beaucoup "communiquer" avec lui, sachant que les autres ne comprennent pas ce qu'on se raconte. Je trouve ça vraiment très drôle.

 _Quand ce sera mon tour d'être senpai, je ne me gênerai pas pour transmettre l'autorité! Les secondes morfleront._

 _Je prie pour ne pas être dans ton lycée, alors!_

Kasamatsu rit, enfin, je déduis qu'il riait. Ses pommettes roses et son grand sourire le trahirent. Moi, je n'aime pas rire, alors je me suis contenté de sourire. Je n'aime pas rire parce que je n'entends même pas ma propre voix. Si ça se trouve, le son sortant de ma bouche est affreux. Voilà pourquoi depuis mes 7 ans, je n'ose plus sortir un seul mot.

 _Mange, ça va être froid._

 _Oui, oui!_

Nous mangeâmes, puis nous remontâmes dans notre chambre.

Par la suite, nous avons fait un jeu de carte -ma passion-, et puis nous nous sommes couchés.

J'eus du mal à dormir, car je savais que le match de demain allait être poignant. Je n'avais pas peur de la défaite, non. J'avais surtout peur de la honte pour la raclé qu'ils étaient capable de nous mettre! M'enfin… Nous verrons bien.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Je me suis réveillé en m'étirant, en baillant, ce qui réveilla Kasamatsu.

 _Tu es fou? Tu as presque crier!_

 _Quoi?! Désolé! Mais je n'entends pas ce que je dis…_

 _Oui, c'est vrai… Désolé._

Kasamatsu me sourit, je lui rendis. Je m'habillai, descendis manger, puis pris mon sac pour partir à l'entrainement du samedi matin.

Après celui-ci, je suis rentré manger, pour ressortir à 14h, l'heure du rendez-vous pour notre match.

On s'est changé, moi le plus vite, car j'avais vraiment très envie de voir à quoi ressemblait là génération miracle. Je suis sorti, et ça y est, je pouvais les voir.

Des cheveux multicolores, arc-en-ciel, en bataille ou tombants, c'était ça leur marque de fabrique. Tous grands, mis à part deux plutôt petits par rapport aux autres.

Un rouge-rose, un violet-mauve, un bleu-ciel, un bleu-marine, un blond-doré, et un vert-émeraude.

Mon vert émeraude.

J'ai écarquillé mes yeux bleus-gris, reconnaissant un certain visage doux et blanc, et des lunettes noires rectangles. C'était lui, c'était Shin!

Courant vers lui, j'ai traversé le demi-terrain pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Je l'ai serré contre moi, l'immense sourire sur mon visage. Shin s'écarta légèrement. Il prononça plusieurs phrases en remontant ses lunettes, avant de partir rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Pas un regard amical, pas une once de reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Pas un sourire, pas une poignée de main, rien. Juste… Ce regard sombre.

"Eh, Shin a… Attend!"

Shin se retourna, ayant entendu ma voix. Personnellement, je ne l'avais pas entendue, alors j'ai rougi de honte sachant qu'elle avait été affreuse. J'ai fermé yeux et poings fermement, avant de me mettre à former des signes avec mes mains, le regard triste.

 _Tu ne te souviens plus de moi? Shin! On a passé une partie de notre enfance ensemble! Je suis parti à cause de l'incendie de l'orphelinat, tu ne t'en souviens plus? C'est moi, Takao!_

Shin écarquilla les yeux. Il comprenait les langage des signes! C'est parfait!

"T…?"

J'écarquillai les yeux à mon tour: j'avais entendu la syllabe "T-". Shin remonta ses lunettes et prononça d'autre mots.

"J… N… T… C… P…"

 _Désolé, mais je suis sourd._

Midorima répéta la même phrase en criant, enfin, c'est ce que je devinai, avec le mouvement de ses lèvres et aux consonnes que j'entendis.

"Je n… te… c…nai… p…!"

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Je recommençais à entendre, et j'en étais très fier! J'ai pris une grande respiration, avant d'ouvrir ma bouche.

"P… Peux-tu ré… Répéter… Répéter?

-… Je… _Je ne te connais pas_."

Shin s'éloigna et remontant ses lunettes. Mon coeur se serra, tout comme mes dents. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça?

Pourquoi avais-je retrouvé l'ouïe pour entendre ces paroles là?

Pourquoi est-ce que Shin disait "ne pas me connaître"?

Pourquoi… Pourquoi tout ça…?

Qu'ai-je fait pour tout ça…?!

Est-ce que j'ai offensé Dieu…?

Si c'est le cas…

 _Je… Je demande pardon à Dieu…_


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3: TROISIÈME PHASE

Après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai déménagé, pour revenir dans la maison de mes parents, m'appartenant désormais. J'avais dit au revoir aux orphelins, au revoir à Kasamatsu. Pour la première fois j'ai pu donc entendre sa voix. Elle était plutôt grave, sévère, mais une touche de sympathie s'y faisait sentir. J'avais encore quelques petits problèmes d'audition, comme les oreilles qui sifflent de temps en temps, mais rien de très gênant.

J'ai pu ENFIN retourner chez moi, retrouvant mon lit, MON lit! Il était bleu marine, avec de magnifiques étoiles blanches. Il y avait un mini-bureau pour enfant jaune en plastique et rouge, une étagère verte avec tous mes anciens livres, une lampe en forme d'étoile bleue marine, et des murs peints aux couleurs pastèles.

Le seul problème, c'est que désormais mon lit était beaucoup trop petit pour moi. Mais bon, on verra ça plus tard. Aujourd'hui, c'était la cérémonie d'ouverture de mon lycée: Shutoku.

J'y arrive ; il y a ENORMEMENT d'élèves, c'était dément! Il y avait pleins de jolies filles, des mecs qui avaient l'air sympa, les bâtiments étaient magnifiques, grands, et il y avait un club de basket! Bref, tout semblait parfait!

"CLUB DE BASKET! VENEZ VOUS INSCRIRE AU CLUB DE BASKET!

-Ah! Bonjour! Je suis Takao Kazunari, et j'aimerais m'y inscrire!

-Parfait! Ecris ton nom, ta classe, ton poste et tes motivations."

Souriant, j'attrapai un stylo et m'assis. Je levai le poignet, avant de le rabaisser doucement.

 _Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça vaut la peine tout ça? Est-ce j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller au club de basket pour "noyer" ma peine? Est-ce que je ne ferai pas ça… Pour justifier mon bonheur…?_

"Et bien, note-les tes motivations!

-Hein? Oui!"

J'écrivis quelques excuses bidons, comme "pour le plaisir de jouer en équipe", ou "parce que j'adore le basket", des choses comme ça. Ce n'était pas la _véritable_ raison, mais ça justifiait tout de même on entrée en ce club.

Après avoir rendu la feuille, entendu l'heure du prochain entrainement, et redonné le crayon, je suis parti la tête basse vers ma salle de classe annoncée sur le panneau d'affichage, sans vraiment me soucier des personnes que j'aurais dans ma classe.

 _Bon! Si tu veux te faire des amis, donne une bonne impression de toi, Takao!_

"SALUT LES… Gens?"

Effectivement, SUPERBE IMPRESSION! Personne ne s'est retourné, les mecs s'en foutant, les filles toutes autour de… D'un autre mec je suppose?

"Pff… Classe de merde."

Je suis allé m'asseoir au fond à gauche, près de la fenêtre. Juste devant, les filles me bouchaient la vue sur cet "élève magnifique" de mes deux. J'ai donc tourné la tête appuyée dans ma paume de main gauche, elle-même soutenue par mon bras appuyé contre le bureau marron en bois, avec des pieds bleus-verts. Le ciel était plutôt clair, avec quelques nuages blancs, venant donné une immense douceur dans ce paysage triste uni.

Là, bizarrement, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais c'est idiot, de pleurer. Et je me suis promis de ne plus jamais verser des larmes. Après la mort de mes parents, l'orphelinat, et au collège lors de ma magnifique rencontre avec Shin, vive ma vie!

"Tu viens d'où?!

-Tes cheveux, c'est du naturel ou pas?!

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lampe dans ta main?!

-Oui, mes cheveux sont naturels, et ça… C'est mon objet chanceux du jour."

Raaanlàlà… J'avais jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi con. Cheveux naturels, quoi, ils sont violets doublé d'un bordeaux, c'est ça?

"… Et je viens de Teiko."

 _… Teiko?_

"C'est vrai?! Tu as fait parti de la génération miracle alors?!

-… Oui…"

 _Teiko…? Teiko? Génération miracle? Cheveux colorés…_

"Dis, tu ne serais pas celui qui ne marque que des trois points?!

-Si…

-Et quelle classe, avec ces lunettes!"

 _Trois points… Lunettes. Cheveux colorés. Teiko. Génération miracle._

 _Lunettes._

 _Trois points._

 _…_

 _Shin._

"POUSSEZ-VOUS!"

Désespérément, j'ai poussé les filles autour de _mon_ Shin, vérifiant son beau visage. Et il s'avère que oui, c'était lui. C'était Shin. C'était ses cheveux vert-émeraudes et ses longs cils noirs couverts par ses lunettes rectangles noires.

Certaines filles posaient des questions, m'engueulèrent, mais rien à foutre. Moi, c'était Shin que je regardais. C'était Shin que j'écoutais. Lorsque soudainement… Des larmes.

 _Non! Takao reprend-toi!_

J'ai secoué la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire? De toute façon, _il ne se souvenait pas de moi_ … Ou alors il ne m'avait pas reconnu? Non, c'est stupide.

"Sh…"

 _Eeeeh…! Je vais pas devenir muet non-plus!_

"Shin…"

Ce dernier écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux. Il remonta ses lunettes et tourna la tête.

"Qui t'a autorisé à m'appeler de cette façon?"

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre?! Rien, on est d'accord!

"…

-… Si tu n'as rien à répliquer va-t-en.

-Alors… Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi?

-Si bien sûr, tu es le garçon sourd de l'équipe contre qui ont a joué au collège. Et je ne te connais pas. Maintenant laisse-moi."

Aïe. C'est dur à avaler.

"Sourd?!

-Non… Il peut entendre, tu ne vois pas?!

-Alors pourquoi…?"

Shin soupira. Il resserra les… Bandes blanches qu'il avait sur ses doigts de la main gauche, puis remonta ses lunettes.

"Quel est ton nom, premièrement?

-… Ta… Takao…! Takao Kazunari!

-… Kazunari…"

Shin leva les yeux au ciel, puis les ferma. Il soupira.

"Peut-être que j'ai connu quelqu'un de ce nom. Mais si c'est le cas, cela voulait dire que je n'en avait pas grande chose à faire de cette personne."

Aïe, aïe, et aïe. Ça touche le coeur, ça le transperce, et ça le brûle pour danser dessus…

"Donc… Peut-être que je t'ai vu… À l'école, ou autre part.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…"

Ma tête était baissée. Mes cheveux cachait mon regard, et laissaient transparaître ma bouche entre-ouverte, cherchant les exacts mots que je voulais prononcer. Je ne vous décrirai pas mes yeux à ce moment-là, ils n'étaient pas très beaux à voir.

"Comment oses-tu… Comment oses-tu oublier une chose si importante…"

 _Je serais près… Je serais près à échanger ma_ ** _VIE_** _contre le visage de Shin, souriant, me disant "je te reconnais."_

 _Dieu, si tu m'entends… Je veux y gagner, moi aussi!_

 _Je veux du bonheur dans ma vie!_

"Je suis triste, Shin… Profondément… Triste…"

Shin me regarda quelques instants, avant de soupirer.

"Je ne te connais pas!"

Mes sourcils se retournèrent. Je ressentis quelque chose au fond de moi, comme un signe. Un signe disant: "Non, Takao. Tu vivras."

"MAIS JE VEUX MOURIR!"

Un silence pesant et peu rassurant s'installa dans la pièce. Ma tête resta baissée, sentant le regard de tous les élèves sur moi. Mes mains commencèrent doucement à trembler, au rythme des battements tantôt rapides tantôt lents de mon coeur. Ma respiration devînt plus lourde, plus bruyante, tremblante, avant d'être coupée par mes dents se serrant.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, préparant un cri du coeur, avant d'être coupée en pleine élan par le professeur entrant.

"Tous à vos places!"

Tous partirent s'asseoir, sauf moi. Moi, mes poings serrés, mon corps tremblant, je ne pouvais bouger.

"Un problème…?"

Le professeur arrêta de ranger ses affaires. J'ai relevé la tête, mes yeux commencèrent doucement à se remplir de larmes chaudes.

"… Je…"

Mes jambes tremblantes ne tenant plus, je tombai sur le sol. Mes larmes coulèrent, mouillant ce dernier.

 _Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter tout ça?_

 _Qu'ai-je fais au bon Dieu…?_

 _Dois-je lui demander pardon?_

 _Si c'est le cas…_

 _Je demande… Pardon à Dieu…_

 _ **Voili voilou ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les deux autres, désolée!**_

 _ **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review si vous voulez une amélioration, si vous voulez donnez des conseils, si vous voulez m'encourager ou donnez votre avis (ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^) ou si vous voulez me dire ce que vous imaginez de la fin! (et oui peut-être que certains d'entre vous peuvent deviner... Mais c'est vraiment pas simple!) Allez tchao et bises!**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4: QUATRIÈME PHASE

J'attrapai mes longs lacets blancs pour faire deux boucles et les croiser.

"TAKAO!"

Miyaji-senpai me cria de me dépêcher. Je me suis donc lever, rejoignant les autres pour courir. On me donna des tapes dans le dos, on m'adressa des grands sourires. Mais… Peu importe tout ça.

Je tournai la tête: il était là, assis, en train de s'entourer ses longs doigts de bandes blanches. 1m95 pour 16 ans, des cils longs noirs qui rendrait jalouse n'importe quelle fille, de grandes jambes parfaitement musclées, des magnifiques cheveux verts-émeraudes: il avait tout pour être mannequin; et non pas ce blond, là.

Oui! J'ai regardé d'un peu plus près les membres de la génération miracle. Et le blond du lot, Kise Ryouta, s'avère être mannequin. Qu'avait-il de plus que Shin? Le sourire peut-être.

"Bon, équipe A contre équipe B, grouillez-vous et foutez des chasubles!"

Je me suis arrêté, m'essuyant le front avec mon tee-shirt, puis je suis allé chercher un chasuble bleu. J'ai croisé son regard vert perçant, avant de lui sourire… En me forçant bien sûr.

"Comment est-ce que ça va… Aujourd'hui?

-… Bien."

Il m'avait regardé, un petit moment, avant de me répondre et de remonter ses lunettes.

En ce moment… J'ai réussi à me rapprocher un peu de lui. On est devenus "amis", je le ramène chez lui le soir… Le midi on mange ensembles… Mais tout ça… Ça ne fait que me faire encore plus mal.

"TAKAO! Cesse d'être dans tes pensées!"

J'ai relevé la tête, avant de me prendre un bon gros ballon dans la tête. J'en suis tombé à la renverse, me fracassant de un le derrière et de deux le crâne sur le parquet.

"Aïe…

-Tu as un problème? Tu veux stopper l'entrainement?

-Mais c'est hors de question qu'il le stoppe! Il va se relever tout-de-suite, avant que j'me chauffe!"

Miyaji-senpai sortit son arme: un ANANAS. Je me suis vite relevé, voyant sa veine de front qui commençait à se gonfler, puis j'ai reprit le ballon.

Bref, je vais vous épargner tout ça, ce n'est pas réellement intéressant pour l'histoire. Passons directement à la fin de l'entrainement.

"Aaaah… J'ai vraiment joué comme un pied aujourd'hui!

-…

-Bah! C'est pas grave, je me donnerai à fond pour le match cet aprem'!"

En passant; quelle idée absurde de mettre des entrainements avant des matchs…

"T'as intérêt, _Bakao_.

-Shintaho.

-Bakao.

-SHINTAHO!"

Shin remonta ses lunettes, avant de tourner la tête.

"Arrête ça, ça devient gamin.

-Tu as commencé!

-Crétin…"

 _Eh. S'il pouvait sourire, juste à ce moment-là. Tu le reconnaitrais enfin._

"Neeeh, Shin-chan! En y pensant, il y a une fête foraine demain! Tu me payeras un barbe-à-papa…?

-Pff… C'est bien parce que c'est toi, et que je sais que tu adores ça.

-Hein? J't'ai jamais dit… Un truc pareil…"

Shin me regarda longuement, essayant de comprendre d'où venait _alors_ cette information. Il finit par tourner la tête, sans rien ajouter de plus.

De mon côté; j'ai baissé les yeux.

 _Eh. Il faudrait vraiment que tu t'éloignes de lui. Tu te fais du mal._

Après toute cette marche silencieuse, nous arrivâmes enfin au pousse-pousse. J'ai ramené Shin chez lui.

"Je passe te chercher à 14h, Shin!

-Très bien…

-Aller… A plus."

 _Eh. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reverras dans pas longtemps._

Partant, rentrant chez moi, j'ai essuyé mes chaussures sur la paillasson. Je suis ensuite monté dans ma chambre, anciennement celle de mes parents, puis…

 ** _Scalpel. Entailles. Sang. Mouchoir. Bandage. Deuxième bandage._**

Comme à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi. Je veux… Me faire du mal. Pourquoi? Pour prouver mon existence.

C'est vrai quoi! Quand on se fait rejeter par tout-le-monde, et de plus _oublier_ par notre être le plus cher après les parents, on se sent légèrement… Mort.

De cette façon, je me prouve que je suis réel, et que je suis _comme les autres_.

Ah! Et autre chose…

 _J'suis en dépression._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

L'après-midi, vers 14h, je suis venu chercher Shin chez lui, on arriva au terrain de basket, puis nous avons joué contre… Un équipe dont je m'en fous totalement. Bref, ils étaient juste inutiles, alors bam! Ça dégage des inter-lycée!

"Aaah~! C'était rapide!

-Arrête de beugler comme ça, Bakao.

-Arrête de m'appeler Bakao, Shintaho!

-…"

 _Eh. C'est l'occasion rêvée._

"Au fait, Shin…

-Oui?

-Je me demandais si tu avais eu des amis avant moi!"

Il l'avala de travers. Ouais, on était pas réellement des "amis".

"C'est pas tes affaires. J'ai eu des amis comme chaque élève.

-Et une personne en particulieeer…?

-… Pas à mes souvenirs, non."

Shin se leva, remonta ses lunettes, puis il s'éloigna de moi. À le regarder de cet endroit, j'avais juste envie de prendre un ballon à ma portée, de lui lancer dessus, d'hurler. Mais-

"Aïe…

-… Un pr-b-ème?"

Ah, le bonheur des oreilles qui sifflent.

"Non, rien… Laisse tomber…"

Shin me regarda quelques instants, avant de repartir dans un légitime "hmph".

C'est ça! Fout-toi de moi! Casse-toi!

 _Eh. Regarde le ballon à tes côtés._

Tentations… Appelé par le Diable… Mais moi je ne veux que l'aide de Dieu! Et encore, s'il m'en donnait… Et bah soit!

"Je demande la mort!"

Voilààààà! Maintenant on est fixé, si jamais Dieu existe, il va me laisser crever, comme un lycéen dépressif et oublié!

Ah-Ah… Et merde, j'avais oublié un détail.

"P-r-on?

-Quoi? Euuuh… Non, rien! J'ai pensé à voix haute! Je te promets, Shin, oublie… Oublie ces paroles, comme tu m'as oublié y'a des années.

-… -oi?"

Ses yeux passèrent au sombre. J'ai oublié de préciser qu'il haïssait lorsque je parlais de ce _soit-disant oubli_ … Il remonta ses lunettes dans un soupire ennuyé, puis me tourna le dos et sortit du vestiaire.

Je passe pour quoi, là?! Un lycéen suicidaire?!

 _Eh. C'est ce que t'es… Crétin._

Bref! Après avoir plus ou moins retrouvé une ouïe correcte, j'ai rejoint Shin dehors, avant de le ramener chez lui.

"À demain pour la barbe-à-papa!

-Ouais…

-Rooh! Fait pas cette tête! Allez, toi aussi tu vas t'amuser…"

"Amuser". Quel mot… Chelou.

Le vent se leva, faisant voler mes cheveux, me gâchant la vue. J'ai tenté de remettre mes cheveux, ce qui dévoila mon poignet. Après cette aventure, j'ai de nouveau regardé Shin, soufflant sur ma mèche de droite, voyant le regard étonné qui me fixait.

"Bah quoi?

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas retiré ton bandeau au poignet?

-Hein? Ah! Je le ferai chez moi.

-Fais-le maintenant.

-Na-na! Je t'assure que ça va."

Shin fit le regard du "Je-sais-que-tu-caches-quekchose". J'ai rougi, ne voulant absolument pas qu'il voit le bandage partiellement rouge autour de mon poignet.

Il se rapprocha soudainement de moi, puis attrapa mon poignet. J'ai tenté de me débattre, mais quelle force!

"Eh! Lâche-moi! C'est pas tes affaires!

-As-tu une raison pour me cacher ton poignet?"

Et un coup de pied entre les jambes… Je suis désolé, Shin! Mais fallait pas s'en prendre à ma vie privée.

Il est tombé à genoux, se serrant ce qu'on appelle communément, _-les parties génitales-_. J'ai rougi de honte soudainement, l'aidant à se relever.

"Je suis désoléééé Shin!

-Crétin…

-Je… Je sais."

S'appuya sur mon bras, ce petit enfoiré qui cache bien son jeu… -Pardon… Ce petit rusé qui cache bien son jeu-

 _Eh. Pas d'insultes envers Shin._

Bref, ce petit renard que cache bien son jeu en profita pour me retirer d'un mouvement de main mon bandeau au poignet.

"Eh-!

-… C'était pour ça? Takao, regarde-moi, je ne rigole plus."

Je fus obligé de le regarder dans les yeux, à ce moment-là légèrement foncés. Il y eut un énorme blanc, puis mon poignet se mit à trembler. Ma vue se brouilla, mes oreilles sifflèrent, bref; j'étais en total stress.

Le stress, mon pire ennemi.

 _Eh. Si Dieu pouvait se magner et me faire mourir, plutôt que de devoir affronter Shin._

"À quoi c'est dû, ça?

-Ça… Ça ne te regarde pas!"

J'ai arraché mon poignet de la grande paume de Shin, puis le regardant les larmes au bord des yeux, j'ai couru, comme un demeuré.

"Eh-! Attends!

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

-ATTENDS! LE… LE CAMION!

-Quoi?"

J'ai tourné le regard.

"KAZUUU!"

Bruit de frein forcé.

Vive douleur dans le ventre.

Tête fracassée conte le bitume.

Portière qui s'ouvre.

Sang.

Sirène d'ambulance.

 _Eh. Ça fait si mal… De mourir… Je ne voulais pas demander autant…_

 _Si c'est la seule chose qui peut abréger mes souffrances, alors…_

 _Je demande pardon à Dieu…_


	6. Chapitre 4,5

_**Retour d'une petite absence! Donc comme vous pouvez le voir, ce chapitre est spécial. C'est un "chapitre intermédiaire" dans lequel le POV passe de Takao à Midorima. (le chapitre suivant reviendra au POV Takao)**_

 _ **Et cela révèle une information importaaaante! Et j'ai fait en sorte d'y mettre pas mal de suspense aussi.**_

 _ **J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui favorise, follow, qui laisse des review, et même ceux qui lisent tout court aussi! Merci!**_

CHAPITRE 4.5: PHASE INTERMEDIAIRE

 _… Pourquoi._

 _… Rien, juste… Pourquoi?_

 _Pourquoi tout ça?_

 _Pourquoi lui?_

 _Comment ai-je fait pour être aussi… Aveugle?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'au moment où je me souviens de tout, lui expliquer est impossible?_

 _J'aimerais! J'aimerais me dire que tout ça n'est pas de ma faute! Et que c'est celle de mon père, mais… J'ai envie de dire merde! Bordel! Même… Putain!_

 _Non Midorima, non! Ne pense pas à des mots comme ça. Il faut que tu te calmes. Fouh…_

 _Réfléchis. Réfléchis, réfléchis réfléchis. Comment vais-je lui avouer tout ça?_

 _Va-t-il mal le prendre? Très mal le prendre?_

 _Partons du principe qu'il va mal le prendre. Après tout, il a… Souhaité sa propre mort… Sûrement de ma faute!_

 _Calme-toi, Midorima, calme-toi. Respire._

 _Mais alors comment vais-je m'excuser? "Pardon", "je m'excuse", ou "désolé"?_

Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. J'allais tout lui avouer, en face, et ce sera à lui de choisir s'il m'en veut ou non. Quoi qu'il arrive… Je respecterai son choix.

C'est alors que mon téléphone sonna. Je l'attrapai aussi vite que mes bras me le permettaient, pour y crier.

"OUI?

-BONJOUR.

-B-Bonjour…

-Monsieur Takao s'est réveillé.

-J'ARRIVE!"

Takao, Takao, Takao… Je ferai vraiment n'importe quoi pour qu'il me pardonne. J'ai quand même entièrement gâché la fin de son collège en l'humiliant, et une énorme partie de son lycée… À cause de moi il s'est taillé les veines!

 _Calme-toi, Midorima. Reprend-toi._

J'arrivai à l'hôpital, dans lequel je mentionnai mon nom à la réceptionniste. Je montai à la chambre 303, puis j'entrai doucement, tremblant, mais déterminé.

Ses beaux yeux bleus-gris se levèrent vers moi. Il était en chemise bleue, et il était allongé dans ce lit, blanc. Les murs étaient blancs, l'infirmière était en blanc, et même le visage de Takao était blanc. Il avait sur la bouche encore cet appareil pour bien respirer.

Tout ça… Ça me donne encore plus envie de devenir médecin. Soigner des gens qui ne méritait pas la mort, c'était ça, mon rêve.

"Kazu…

-Je vous laisse."

L'infirmière se leva, puis sortit dans un sourire. De mon côté, je me suis rapproché de Takao, venant doucement m'asseoir sur une chaise en bois, à côté du lit.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, non sans montrer inconsciemment mon inquiétude. Il me regarda à son tour, puis rien. Aucune émotion ne s'émana de son regard. Il ne prononça aucun mot, et ne me regarda pas autrement qu'un pauvre chiot perdu, les sourcils froncés. Il me regarda longtemps, comme s'il réfléchissait à pourquoi j'étais là.

"C-C'est moi… Shin."

Il entre-ouvrit les yeux quelques instants, avant de les baisser, ses sourcils se fronçant. On avait l'impression qu'il cherchait ses mots. Puis, j'ouvris la bouche, mais rien n'y sortit. Aucun mot, aucun "pardon" ni "désolé" consentit à s'échapper, même pas un simple sourire. J'ai alors avalé ma salive, pour remercier à ma manière.

Je le serrai doucement dans mes bras, le berçant. Je voulais lui prouver que je le reconnaissait _enfin_ , que je me souvenais de lui.

"Je… Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Kazu."

Je l'ai lâché, l'observant. Allait-il me sourire? Froncer les sourcils? Pleurer?

Mais… Rien de tout ça.

Juste… Un regard neutre de chiot perdu, la tête légèrement penchée, la bouche entre-ouverte, les sourcils froncés.

C'est alors que je me suis légèrement reculé de lui, pour qu'il m'observe mieux. Il me regarda de la tête au pied, puis ouvrit la bouche.

"Je-"

Puis il baissa la tête, mordant ses lèvres. J'ai alors tillé. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il avait simplement reperdu l'ouïe, non?

Alors, en langage des signes, je lui transmit que " _c'est moi, Shin. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Kazu._ "

Je lui ai souri, puis il fronça les sourcils ; les miens se retournèrent.

"Je peux t'entendre."

 _Ah. Ce n'est donc pas ça…_

"Je… Je comprends que tu ne saches pas quoi répondre à… À ça…"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Mes lunettes glissèrent le long de mon nez, tellement je penchai ma tête. Il prit une grande respiration, puis il expira longuement. Il pencha la tête en même temps, puis ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux.

"Je… Tu dois m'en vouloir. Oui, tu dois m'en vouloir. Ecoute, je vais tout te raconter. Je vais te dire… Pourquoi tout ça est arrivé comme ça. Tend-moi tes mains."

J'ai attrapé les mains de Takao, souriant, les yeux légèrement mouillés. C'était sûrement le seule et unique personne devant qui je me permettais d'avoir une telle expression. Non pas que je suis un "tsundere" comme vous dîtes! Seulement que… Il était tout pour moi.

Franchement… Passer d'un jour où on le considère comme un simple coéquipiers avec qui on s'entendait bien à un jour où on le considère comme son autre-moitié en une seule nuit, c'est un gros choc.

Alors que mes deux lèvres se décollèrent l'une de l'autre, Takao lâcha vivement mes mains. Son regard se durcit, puis j'ai reculé.

"Mais… Sh-Shin, c'est ça…?

-Hein…? Mais… Oui!

-Je… Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de toi…! Qui es-tu…?!"

 _… Ah._


	7. Chapitre 4,99999999999999999999999999999

Helloooo! \\(°O°)/

Je suis ENFIN de retour! (j'ai très très peu de temps en ce moment, veuillez m'en pardonner .-. J'ai trop de cours, et trop de temps à perdre sur Breath of the Wild)

Je vais continuer cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas! Merci pour tous vos reviews!

Je vais trouver du temps, c'est promis ._. je l'ai d'ailleurs relue récemment, et ça ne me plait pas trop! Il faut aussi que je la réécrive! o

Donc vouala vouala, je vous préviens juste que cette fic est en pause pour l'instant

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, mais voyez le bon côté des choses! Quand le chapitre sortira vous sauterez de joie! (j'espère en tout cas xD)

Allez lire mes autres fics en attendant! :D (enfin je dis ça mais... Faut que je les réécrive toutes -w-)

Bisoux!


End file.
